


A Man Called The Sun

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji realizes he's fucked up, Hanzo is smitten and he's not happy about it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Hanzo was minding his own business, not hurting anybody, when the damn cowboy swept him off his feet.





	

Hanzo was convinced that he could accept no personal happiness, that he must dedicate his life to redeeming himself, to making it up to Genji, to restoring his honor. When Genji asked him to join Overwatch, he'd agreed only because Genji desired it. He'd been determined that his feelings did not matter, he deserved no happiness, he must focus only on redemption.

That mindset lasted all of thirty seconds into introductions, and then Jesse Fucking McCree walked into his life.

Hanzo was standing outside the hangar bay with Genji, being introduced to someone who's name he immediately forgot, minding his own business, when _he_ approached. Hanzo turned to meet the newcomer, and his breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the most attractive man he had ever seen in his thirty eight years. The sun caught in the man's soft looking brown hair, swimming through his chocolate brown eyes, framing him like a work of art and enveloping him in an aura of warmth that Hanzo could feel from ten feet away. A red garment was draped over his shoulders and a cowboy hat sat benignly on his head, and even the stupidity of the getup didn't detract from his allure. Hanzo had to remind himself to breathe.

And then, _and then_ , the man smiled. And this was not how Hanzo pictured himself falling in love, but here he was.

"Howdy." the man said to him with a voice that could melt butter, tipping his hat in the most charming way, "The name's McCree. Mighty nice to meet you."

McCree. It fit him so nicely. Honestly, did this man have no god damned consideration? Did he think it was _okay_ to just saunter on in and ruin Hanzo's life with nothing but a smile? What the fuck? What the _fuck_? Hanzo found himself scowling at the sheer audacity.

"Hanzo." Hanzo introduced himself tersely, unable to formulate any more words than that. Thankfully it seemed more than enough for McCree, if the answering flash of pretty teeth was any indication. Did this man smile like that for everyone? Did he smile so beautifully all the time?

"Genji talks about you a lot." McCree said conversationally, "Says you'll be a real asset to the team."

 _I'd be a better asset in your bed_ , Hanzo thought.

"We shall see." is what he said instead, proud of himself for keeping his cool in the face of those eyes.

"McCree!" Winston called from the hangar door, "We need you." and Hanzo felt a spike of irritation towards the ape. Hanzo didn't think he was too terribly selfish a man these days, but right now he wanted McCree all to himself.

It was a rather worrying feeling. Hanzo wasn't sure if he wanted it to go away.

"Well, I have to jet." McCree said remorsefully, his kind eyes so expressive, "Maybe we can talk again later."

"I will see you again." Hanzo said abruptly, the words coming unbidden but the determination clear. His face heated up, but McCree didn't seem to notice, simply smiling again, and _fuck_ he had laughter lines at the corner of his eyes.

"I look forward to it." he grinned, tipping his hat again before turning and leaving. Hanzo remained frozen in place, the image of those eyes lingering like he'd stared at the sun too long. Genji's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of the slight reverie.

"Hanzo, no." Genji said, sounding like he'd just started to realize he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hanzo yes." Hanzo replied, his eyes tracking McCree's retreating back until he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing much. I'm in a play and those tend to take over your life.


End file.
